To determine whether giving small daily doses of thyroid hormone will increase survival or decrease chronic lung problems common in small premature babies. The effect of a replacement dose of thyroxine on the pituitary-thyroid axis and clinical outcome of premature infants will be studied using double blind placebo control design.